victoriaparkibfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Latin Words
Nouns First declension *agricola – m., farmer *aqua – f., water *Britannia – f., Britain *camera – f., room *copia (singular) – f., supply, plenty, abundance * copia (plural) – f., troops, forces *Cornelia – f., Cornelia *Corsica – f., Corsica *dea, deae – f., goddess *duo – two *et…et – both… and *femina – f., woman *filia – f., daughter *fossa – f., trench, moat *Gallia – f., Gaul *Germania – f., Germany *hasta – f., spear *Hispania – f., Spain *incola – m., inhabitant *inopia – f., want, scarcity, lack *insula – f., island *iniuria- ae – f., wrong-doing, wrong, injury *Italia – f., Italy *Iulia – f., Julia *lupa -f., she-wolf *nauta – m., sailor *patria – f., native land, fatherland *pecunia – f., money *pictura- ae – f., picture *porta – f., gate *praeda – f., plunder, booty *provincia – f., province *puella – f., girl *pugna – f., fight, fighting, battle *quattuor – four *quinque – five *rana - f., frog *regina – f., queen *ripa - riverbank *Roma, -ae – f., Rome *rosa – f., rose *sagitta – f., arrow *Sardinia – f., Sardinia *Sicilia – f., Sicily *silva – f., wood, forest *terra – f., earth, land, country *tres – three *unus – one *vacca - f., cow *via – f., way, road, street *victoria – f., victory Second declension *aedificium, aedificii – n., building *ager, agri – m., field, land, farm, territory *amicus, -i – m., friend *bellum, -i – n., war *Britannus, -i – m., a Briton *captivus, -i – m., captive *castra, castorum – n. pl., camp *consilium, -i -n., advice *filius, -i – m., son *fluvius – m., river *frumentum, -i – n., grain *Gallus, -i – m., a Gaul (inhabitant of Gaul) *Germanus, -i – m., a German *gladius, gladii – m., sword *liber, libri – m., book *liberi, liberorum – m., children *lupus -m., wolf *magister, magistri – m., teacher *murus, -i – m., wall *oppidum- i – n., town *periculum, -i – n., danger *populus, -i – m., a people, a nation *praesidum, -i – n., garrison *pratum, -i -n., meadow *proelium, -i – n., battle *puer, pueri – m., boy *Romanus, -i – m., a Roman *servus, -i – m., slave *tempestas, -i -f., storm *vallum- i – n., wall, rampart *vir, viri – m., man Third declension *adulescens, adulescentis - m., young man *anser, anseris – m., goose *arx, arcis – f., citadel *caedes, caedes - f., slaughter *consul, consulis – m., consul *civis, civis - m., citizen *civitas, civitatis - m/f., citizenship; state, country *classis, classis - f., fleet *collis, collis - m., hill *custos, custodis – m., guard, sentinel *dux, ducis – m., leader, guide *finis, finis - m., end, pl. borders *gladiator, gladiatoris – m., gladiator *homo, hominis – m., man, human pl., people *hostis, hostis - m., enemy *imperator, imperatoris – m., general, commander, commander in chief *ignis, ignis - m., fire *Iuno, Iunonis – f., Juno *leo, leonis – m., lion *legio, legionis – f., legion *mens, mentis - f., mind *miles, militis – m., soldier *mons, montis - m., mountain *mors, mortis - f., death *mulier, mulieris – f., woman *munitio, munitionis – f.,fortification *navis, navis - f., ship *nox, noctis - f., night *pars, partis - f., part *pastor, pastoris - m., shepherd *pons, pontis - m., bridge *rex, regis – m., king *turris, turris - f., tower *urbs, urbis - f., city *uxor, uxoris – f., wife Verbs First conjugation *amo, amare – love, like *appello, appellare - name *aro, arare – plow *bellum parare (expression) – prepare for war *colloco, collocare – place, station *comport, comportare – bring together, collect *convoco, convocare – call together *curo, curare - care for *do, dare – give *dubito, dubitare - hesitate *habito, habitare – dwell *impero, imperare – give orders to ; command, order, govern *inflo, inflare - inflate *laboro, laborare – toil, labour *laudo, laudare – praise *monstro, monstrare – show *navigo, navigare – sail *neco, necare – kill *nego, negare - deny *nuntio, nuntiare – announce, report *occupo, occupare - seize, take over *oppugno, oppugnare – attack, assault *paro, parare – prepare *porto, portare – carry *propero, properare – hurry, hasten *pugno, pugnare – fight *revoco, revocare – call back, recall *servo, servare – keep, save, preserve *specto, spectare – look at *sto, stare – stand *supero, superare – conquer *vasto, vastare – lay waste *veto, vetare - forbid *voco, vocare – call *vulnero, vulnerare – wound Second conjugation *audeo, audere - dare, venture *compleo, complere – fill *condo, condere - establish, found *debeo, debere - ought *habeo, habere – have, hold *iaceo, iacere - lie (down) *iubeo, iubere - order, command *maneo, manere – stay, remain *moveo, movere – move *pareo, parere – obey *prohibeo, prohibere - prevent *reduco, reducere - lead back *removeo, removere – remove, withdraw *respondeo, respondere – reply, answer *retineo, retinere – hold back, detain, check *servo, servare – keep, save, preserve *teneo, tenere – hold *terreo, terrere – frighten *timeo, timere – fear *video, videre – see Third conjugation *bellum gerere (expression) – to wage war *capio, capere – take, capture *castra ponere (expression) – to pitch tent *cogo, cogere – collect; compel *constituo, constituere - decide, determine *duco, ducere – lead *expello, expellere - banish, drive out *facio, facere – do, make *fugio, fugere – flee, escape *gero, gerere – wage; manage *iacio, iacere – throw, hurl *interficio, interficere – kill, slay *mitto, mittere – send *pono, ponere – put, place *relinquo, relinquere - leave behind, abandon Fourth Conjugation *audio, audire – hear *convenio, convenire – come together, assemble *dormio, dormire – sleep *invenio, invenire - find, come upon *munio, munire – fortify *venio, venire – come Adjectives *aequus, aequa, aequum - just, right *altus, alta, altum – high, deep *bonus, bona, bonum – good *iniquus, iniqua, iniquum - unjust, wrong *invidiosus, invidiosa, invidiosum - envious *latus, lata, latum – wide *laetus, laeta, laetum - glad, joyful, happy *liber, libera, liberum – free *longus, longa, longum – long, tall *magnus, magna, magnum – large *malus, mala, malum – bad *miser, misera, miserum – wretched, unhappy *mortuus, mortua, mortuum - dead *multus, multa, multum – much; in plural, many *novus, nova, novum - new *parvus, parva, parvum – small *pauci, paucae, pauca – few (in plural only) *primus, prima, primum - first *pulcher, pulchra, pulchrum – beautiful, pretty, fine *Romanus, Romana, Romanum – Roman *sacer, sacra, sacrum - sacred *turbulentus, turbulunta, turbulentum - muddy Prepositions *ab – (prep. w. ab.) from *ad – (prep. w. acc.) to, towards *circum – (prep. w. acc.) around *contra – (prep w. acc.) against *cum – (prep. w. ab.) with *de – (prep. w. ab.) about, concerning *ex – (prep. w. ab.) out of *in – (prep. w. acc.) into *in – (prep. w. ab.) in *per – (prep. w. acc.) through *post – (prep. w. acc.) after, behind *prope – (prep. w. acc.) near *propter – (prep. w. acc.) on account of, because of *trans – (prep. w. acc.) across Adverbs *cotidie –daily *cur – why *fortiter – bravely *ibi – in that place, ther *male - badly *mox – presently, soon *noctu – by night *nunc – now *olim – at that time, once, long ago *quondam - once upon a time *rursus - again *saepe – often *ubi – (interrogative adverb) where Conjunctions *et – and *non – not *quod – because *quoque - also *sed – but Interrogatives *quid – (pronoun) what *quis – (pronoun) who *quo – where to, whither *quomodo - how *unde – where from, whence External links *List of Latin neologisms published by the Vatican Category:latin